This invention deals with a toothbrush which is comprised of two elements which are capable of being easily assembled, disassembled, re-assembled, and which has a storage capability not only for the brushing head of the toothbrush, but also for any supplies needed for those wearing dental devices.
Toothbrushes and their storage capabilities have been disclosed previously. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,500, which issued Dec. 9, 1952 to Ridner, Sr. deals with a toothbrush which is used in combination with a case. The case is configured to fit over the handle of the toothbrush and one end of the case is configured to fit over the bristles of the brush itself. The case is otherwise hollow, and has a removable cap at each end.
There is a unique storage capability with regard to the folding toothbrush disclosed in Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,412, which issued Nov. 3, 1953. A hollow storage case is provided which has a lid which opens away from the case, and a hinged brush head which is capable of swinging into the opened case. Thereafter, the lid is snapped into place to provide storage for the toothbrush, while providing a smaller, storageable unit.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,074, which issued on Sep. 11, 1956 to Danchig deals with a toothbrush having twin heads. A receptacle is proved which allows for the storage of the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,032 which issued to Reuter on Nov. 29, 1960 deals with a three component toothbrush which has a storage case, but which also has a hollow handle which allows for the storage of dentifrice. The hollow storage tube which houses the tube of dentifrice also serves as a handle for the toothbrush once the dentifrice module is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,804, which issued May 8, 1979 to Morris deals with a toothbrush which is disposable. It has two elements which are comprised of a brushing member and a second element which consists of a hollow handle in which the first component is housed while not in used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,369, which issued on Jul. 23, 1985 to Adams deals with a fountain toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,762, which issued Nov. 12, 1996 to Scheiner deals with a toothbrush having a hollow handle to provide an enclosure for a sound generating system. There is no storage capability for the toothbrush, however.
Finally, there is a travelling toothbrush disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,195 which issued on Apr. 22, 1997 to Lee. The toothbrush has three elements and is designed such that the brush cover has the configuration of a fountain pen such that it can be carried like a fountain pen. Further, the handle of the brush has depressions in which there can be stored a razor head and dentifrice, and in which there is another tubular cover that slips over the storage area of the handle. This toothbrush does not have the capability of being stored in a convenient smaller package for travel.